Moments in Time
by Vanagristiel
Summary: Ficlet 2. If I could change... Their love was true, but the war drove them apart. Andreth and Aegnor's farewell.
1. Hiro hîn hidh, hiro hîn Estel

Hi there! This is the place I'll postthese ficlets! Theytiny little one-shots about various characters in Middle-earth!I hope you guys like them:) Please, excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes! If there's anything too bad, just let me know, and I'll make sure to fix it! Oh… and don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think about it! Any critics are more than welcome!

* * *

Title: **Hiro hîn hîdh, hiro hîn Estel**

Author: Vanagristiel

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Still not mine... I don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings... except my books and dvds and swords... and dolls... you get the idea... hehehehe

Author's Note: The translations to the elvish bits are all in the end:)

* * *

The sight before him made his heart almost stop. Elrohir had just entered one of the rooms on the healing wings while looking for Elrond, but found his twin. Elladan was knelled down, a hand clutched to his chest, tears flowing down his closed eyes.

"Elladan! What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked, rushing to his brother's side.

The older twin just shook his head, not raising his eyes to meet Elrohir's worried ones. Instead, he held out the hand that was closed tightly above his heart, allowing Elrohir to see what he was holding in it.

It was a finely crafted silver necklace with a star shaped pendant.

He immediately recognized that jewel. How could he ever forget it? It was Celebrian's. She had worn it ever since they could remember... until that day.

He felt his heart break anew at the thought of that fateful day when they found her in the hands of those foul creatures... beaten... tortured... barely alive. He shuddered at the memory of his mother's suffering. Even now it was hard to think back on it... on that day.

"But I… the orcs… I thought they had taken it…" Elrohir finally managed to say, already feeling the sting of tears threatening to fall, as he slowly took the jewel in his hands, running his fingers across the tiny shape so carefully and lovingly... almost as if he was touching his own mother again. "I thought it was lost" he whispered. "How did you find it? Where was it?"

"Under the dresser… between the floor boards…" Elladan said in a deep breath, still fighting to control his emotions. "It must have fallen from her neck when we brought her in... but how did we miss it?"

Elrohir understood his twin's feelings, and offering him a sad smile, he said quietly "I can think of a couple of reasons..."

That day had changed their lives so drastically... and permanently.

It robbed her of the joy to live on Middle-earth, forcing her to sail, so she could find peace.

And it had been that same day that made them leave behind the merry nature of their hearts... the pranks... the laughter. When they had both sworn never to rest as long as a creature of Sauron still drew breath on the face of Middle-earth.

No… he would never be able to forget it.

"When will this end?" Elladan breathed tiredly. "When will we finally have peace again?"

"I don't know brother… but even now there's still hope." Elrohir answered, trying himself to believe his own words. "Estelio han, gwador nîn. Estelio han".

Looking into his older twin's eyes, so much like his own, he said firmly, and yet gently. "Si boe ú-dhannathach... si boe ú-dhannathathon. Ú-i lu dollen i Estel ammen"

"Estel..." Elladan whispered almost to himself. "Is he the one we've been waiting for?"

"I don't know, brother." Elrohir answered, but now a true smile beginning to form in his lips. "But Adar named him Hope, so he might as well be... he might as well be."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review:D

**And here are the translations... :)**

Hiro hîn hîdh, hiro hîn Estel – May they find peace, may they find Hope

Estelio han, gwador nîn. Estelio han – Trust this, my brother. Trust this.

Si boe ú-dhannathach... si boe ú-dhannathathon. Ú-i lu dollen i Estel ammen - You cannot falter now... I cannot falter now. Not when Hope has come to us.


	2. If I could change

Hi everyone... here's another little ficlet! This one tell about the last moment shared between Andreth and Aegnor! I really love the story of these two because, even though it's sad, it's the only one I can remember when an elf falls in love with a woman... and not the other way around (e.g.: Aragorn and Arwen, Beren and Luthien, Turin and Finduilas)... And since Tolkien never described it, here is my take on it! Hope you like it and let me know what you think!

* * *

Title: **If I Could Change...**

Author: Vanagristiel

Genre: Drama, Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Tolkien...

Sumary: The farewell of Andreth and Aegnor.

Aegnor was frightened.

* * *

During the course of his long life, he had been throught enough to be able to control his fears and turn them into a mighty weapon to be used against the shadow.

He had seen the horrors Ungoliant and Melkor had inflicted upon the Holy Land... he had passed through the Helcaraxë and had fought many battles. The Siege of Angband had lasted for over 300 years now, but deep inside he knew that it was coming to an end... just as his time in Middle-earth.

He was not afraid to die. He had lived long enough in the shadows of Angband to be ready for it. What he feared was saying goodbye to the things he knew he would never see again... to the one he knew he would never see again.

Aegnor found her in the first place he looked... the old library.

"Andreth", he breathed, feeling his heart break for he knew this was the last time he would ever look upon her. She, who amongst the horrors of the war made him see beauty, and with her gentle words and a wisdom beyond her years, made him forfeit his heart to her caring hands. And he knew that she returned his love, and that if he asked, she would bind herself to him for the rest of her mortal life, and oh, how he wanted to spend those precious years by her side. But, alas, he couldn't. He couldn't offer her a heart that was doomed to stop beating soon.

He stood rooted to the ground, watching her, not wanting to let go... not just yet. But as if noticing his presence, Andreth looked up, and upon seeing him, one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen lit up her face, as she walked to meet him.

"My lord", she said, bowing gracefully.

Aegnor looked into her eyes and was overwhelmed by the love and care he saw in those blue orbs, and in that moment he knew.

He knew he was doomed to love her and miss her for all eternity, and there was nothing he could do to change it, for the destiny of the Edain was not the one of the Eldar.

"My Lord?" she asked, a little unsure now, since the elf was yet to move or utter a word. He tried to say something, but no words would come out. He just wanted to hold her close and never let go, so maybe then the Valar wouldn't take her away beyond the circles of the world when the time came.

"Aegnor?" she asked, concern showing in her voice, touching his hand softly.

The warm touch caught him unprepared and he couldn't stop the tear that fell helplessly down his face.

Closing her hands inside his own, he kissed them softly, and gathering all the will in him, Aegnor spoke the words that he feared more than the Dark Lord himself.

"I came here to say goodbye".

* * *

Let me know your thoughts on it! Review:D 


End file.
